User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Get Wed CONGRATS BRO!!!!!!!! Mr. Ferrari (talk) 12:24, March 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) Monk Talk 13:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Image Licensing Is that so? Well, I will keep that in mind next time and I do apologize for any wrongdoing I may have done. Mister Explicit 16:13, March 26, 2016 (UTC) RfP Hey bro. I went for Patroller, could you vote?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 05:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Your banning system is pathetic. I've seen what you did to username Kryalis (http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kryalis) and I find it very pathetic that you banned him just because he was cleaning his talk page. It's nice to know that customizing your profile and just getting rid of a few messages can get you banned, your real pathetic. Thegiantdeagle (talk) 19:13, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Wow, covering up the evidence on what I said, oh well, I screenshotted the message anyway. And it won't be long before I show this to the public and the head administrator how idiotic you were to ban someone just because he was cleaning his messages RE: I don't get it. I followed the idea of that any engine similar to the Police Stinger one are, for the perspective, a "cover". Only the other ones that are very visible (such as the Tampa, Peyote or Slamvan engine, for example) are "models". -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) :Hey hey hey its ok xD I just realised you added them into the "other" section, not the "V8" section. Sorry :P Monk Talk 19:43, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::It's okay. I figured out in the last minute, so I avoided a huge mistake. Also, I saw your message after my response XD-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:51, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure. I was about to mention that issue, since there are contradictory statements between the cover and the real model and I though this thing of a different engine under a different cover only applied to GTA V. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:11, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Staff Picture Hey Monk, can you please set this as my staff picture and also update the Staff Location Map.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 06:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Thanks. I had made that small sized check it out on the staff page.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) :Housekeeper and Policy Enforcer. Here it is.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Lowriders Could you re-word the message you left in my talk page about the Lowriders? I kinda get the gist (that you want to change the way I've been displaying/wording it), but the specifics were a bit confusing. Thanks. Daft inquisitor (talk) 23:47, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Email me Hey idk if you remember me, but last year i made a page on here called "My ideas for grand theft auto 6". You helped mr turn it into a blog post or something. I forget the exact name for the type of page i made. Well, if you can please help me find that page, you would be a lifesaver. I completely forgot my ideas, and the link was saved on my iPods bookmarks. My iPod broke so i cant find it. Can you please email me? Maybe you can look up the page and post the link on this section of your talk page or email me it. My email is bclavesilla@yahoo.com If you can help me out, you would be a lifesaver. RE: Lowriders Upcoming Thanks for that, it'll be faster and easier to make the page when it does come out. Tornado is coming April 5th so I'll do the page now. After that Minivan and then Sabre Turbo will be released each week respectively. I'll fix the Virgo when I get the time, luckily I didn't delete the clips yet. 23:29, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Page done. Could you write up the design description? I completely suck at that, so I copied some information from the Minivan Custom page and changed it up lol 23:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Tropic Nah, it's not a variant, just a color scheme that it's scripted to appear in the Yacth colors. Reasons: #No differently named in-game (Step 1); #Can be easily spawned and even purchased (not a special variant, Step 2); #Step 3 should be the last resort in order to find remaining variants, which have "something unique" other than a different color: driven by gangs; unique spawn location (not the case of this Tropic "variant", since it spawns as many times as there are Yacths in the session); used for special missions. I've already made the changes to the page. PS: I removed the fucking span title from my sig, it seems to be the source of that glitch. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) PS 2: The tropic needs a better infobox image. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 14:36, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Removal Of Categories Is there a reason it keeps removing categories when I edit? Or is it just unexplainable? Kylerfox10 (talk) 12:49, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Use Classic Editor, not Visual Editor. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) 4K TV Yo, you got a 4K TV delivered to your house man. Did you get it!? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:25, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :Shit, I ordered that like 5 weeks ago! It only just came? Have you set it up for me? XD Monk Talk 13:48, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, don't worry I didn't damage it :P it's epic. Wait till you see GTA on it. Fucking epic. Looks really good quality and it seems smoother. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) ::How come you ban others for swearing yet you do it too? :::We don't ban users for swearing. Anyone can swear all they want. It's when it's used inappropriately, such as being used to hurt someone intentionally. You can swear all you like here, but you should not use it to seem intimidating, offensive or to harass someone - That's when we ban users. Monk Talk 17:56, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::i think the sky is a shit shit shit dick dick fuck fuck bitch bitch fuck fuck sodomy anal oral fuck fuck :) ::::That's just immature. xD Monk Talk 18:03, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Coding Error I'd recommend archiving the page. This will probably cut off the glitchy signatures and prevent them to reach the latest request. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:43, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :I was going to do that. After the latest requests are closed, I will archive it. Monk Talk 13:48, April 6, 2016 (UTC) RE:Sig I think I have fixed that error.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 04:53, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Some Help Can you please tell me the name of the green car? I can't recognize it. Thanks. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 15:20, April 9, 2016 (UTC) :Massacro ;) Monk Talk 15:42, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Reply I completely understand why you have posted a demotion request for me. I have not been active for various reasons in the past months. I will probably not be able to edit wikia too often in the future too. That's why I am resigning. Can you remove my rights please? Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 16:34, April 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Color overhaul Yeah, I'll be doing that too once the vehicles are done, unless someone beats me to it. I use online color fader so I don't really pay attention to the tags that are used. I think there is a setting to change tag types so I'll look at it later. How much are you uploading at one time? For me, 16-20 pics at a time will just refresh the multi upload page instead of uploading them. Yeah, I'll do that now. This is weird because when I recorded the clip there were no shadows on this side. btw Virgo Classic Custom pics are finally fixed. 12:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks, I'll keep it in mind. Do you prefer in-game images or game files textures for the badging btw? 15:00, April 10, 2016 (UTC) RE: Police Cruiser 3 No biggie. Just wanted to have some variety with my shots by taking them from both sides, but whatever. Switch101 (talk) 19:22, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Lol, I'm not pissed off. It's fine :P Switch101 (talk) 19:52, April 10, 2016 (UTC) A User Hey Monk, there is a user who continuously adding the same shiz to an article even after being reverted, I had warned him but he is not stopping, can you please take some action?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 11:33, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Situation is now under control, a VSTF blocked him for two weeks.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 12:14, April 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Oracle I see. Never figured out at these two cars. About me, well, I'm not quite okay. I'm not very convinced with the "Oddjob-ing" rule. It will affect my status sooner or later, as my contributions are normally cleanups, fixes and everything that looks similar to a minor edit, apart of the messy edits that involves grammar, ordering issues, etc. Only the number of edits and the occasional file renaming are my "last resort". I'm planning to cleanup the 2D and 3D Universe vehicles, but not sure about the layout for the 2D Universe cars (maybe the same as with the HD Universe vehicles?) and how to simulate the "Design gallery" thing for vehicles appeared only in the 3D Universe, since the "Current Design Gallery" is for HD Universe cars only (using "Design history gallery?"). I don't know. If nothing happens for the excessive quantity of minor edits, I'll be fine, I guess. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 02:56, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Bot Just to let you know, the Bot added some kind of span in those numerical values from the performance section. See here. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah I noticed. I'll source the problem. In the mean time, the bot's removing all the files from the first category :P Monk Talk 13:20, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm following it in . He is really quick xD. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:26, April 12, 2016 (UTC) More Cars identfication Hey man, job's done for today. Before I leave, could you please identify all these cars? Here are the files: 1 and 2. Thank you and good luck with the bot xD. [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 17:22, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :File:SumoII-GTAO.png *Bifta (front) *Dune Buggy (being pushed) *Rebel (orange) *Injection (purple) :File:SumoIII-GTAO.png *Buccaneer Custom (front) *Faction custom (purple) *Buccaneer custom (orange) : Monk Talk 17:26, April 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Oracle Good. Then there's no problem on editing here. Taking over Since when we have a bot? Either case, I'll be tired of replacing the same thing over and over, especially Southern San Andreas Super Autos. That's a long name :P I still don't get any idea of the proposed cleanup for "2D/3D Universe only" vehicles. So... that's all. Cheers. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:21, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Bot Jobs *Main task: **Replace: [[Liberty City in GTA III Era --> [[Liberty City (3D Universe) (only "what links here" pages) - over 2000 pages *Heading tasks (not only for GTA V/Online) ** GTA III --> "Grand Theft Auto III" (the same for GTA IV) ** GTA VC , GTA Vice City , GTA: VC , GTA: Vice City --> "Grand Theft Auto: Vice City" (the same for GTA VCS and LCS) ** GTA SA , GTA San Andreas , GTA: SA , GTA: San Andreas --> "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas" (The same for GTA CW) *Fix Spelling Mistakes on GTA wiki Article Names. To help standardize the wiki, replace: **Ammunation and Ammu-nation --> Ammu-Nation (any page) **Apartment 3C --> Apartment 3c (any page) **B-Dup --> B Dup (any page) **BF400 and BF 400 --> BF-400 (any page) **Bite --> Bite! (any page) **24-7 --> 24/7 (any page) **By The Book --> By the Book (any page) These are some common spelling mistakes I found around the wiki. If the bot succeeds in fixing them, more will come in a near future. Thanks! [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 02:36, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :PS: Beware to avoid the bot changing some file links (like Bite-GTAV.png to Bite!-GTAV.png, for example). [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 03:27, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::I completely forgot about the spacing possibilities. Man, this is tough. BTW, I have 2 questions here: ::# Are you gonna do the article names spelling mistakes right now? ::# What about changing the Bot's Staff Pic? It's still yours showing up there xD ::Once again, thank you! [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 13:30, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Images Hey Monk, can you please these two images because violates the media policy. File:10 gtactw-ling-500.jpg File:^^.jpg.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 09:59, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :Done :) Monk Talk 10:01, April 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks :D. Can you please rename this. File:GTA CW ALGONQUIN.jpg.-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 10:31, April 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Done :) Monk Talk 10:35, April 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Brawler Well, that's something you need to check, assuming the other websites were still using the "URL links" rather than the name itself. Both SSASA and LM are the main priorities, as there are many vehicles. This will include Elitás Travel as well, not because of the mentioned issue above, but also because of its spelling (Elitas --> Elitás). Oh, one last favor: Please don't put a self-destruct sequence on your Bot XD-- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 17:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Vandal User:Vladohabaj776 is a sock account of User:Vladohabaj123 and he's still vandalizing the same pages. 13:55, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Chat Damn, man! My PC just crashed and restarted! Sorry xD [[User:Thegtaseeker96|'TGS96']] [[User talk:Thegtaseeker96|'talk']] 16:10, April 14, 2016 (UTC) RE: Quotes Oh here we go again. us arguing for many times. I thought you clearly ask me to "get out of your sight"? And I know when to change my quotes properly. So I could say thanks for an advice although I already been told MANY '''times. Dëan Talk 02:26, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I also vow to refuse to listen to "(y)our pointless reminiscence" too. And yeah from my point of view, it seems like you dislike my quotes. So as far you're doing your job. good then. and who says I am bringing up the history? please think before making such sentences. And yeah, tbh I also have 0 respect for you too. Dëan Talk 15:46, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Send me a warning or whatever things you want to me. because you think that I still hate you for everything? No. I just don't want to think our feud and move on. if you want to still hate me, go ahead. because I am forgetting everything that happended. I don'r hate '''anyone. it just you can't have the time to move on, and yeah I don't need to say sorry because it's your own choice of moving on. so yeah fine, this conversation end. Dëan Talk 15:58, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I do hate you? Please, and first up you didn't listen to me on Facebook. let me recall the story of this and that. After that.. So the way I see it, Guy, it seems that you still hate me. and I am trying to stop but you still want me to look my mistakes. For what? I don't need to keep firing up anymore because it's no point arguing with you. and yeah whatever, you can still accused me of whatever things you thought even though it might not be me. Dëan Talk 16:28, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Moombeam Glad I could be of help ;) I'll have to work on Media Policy and find more NPC vehicles so hopefully it'll increase my chances of being a Patroller. 14:13, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Media Policy so sorry i noticed now i don't upload any image without checking media policy please don't block me Vandalism i didn't continue vandalism any more you can believe me i swear. GTAFB86 (talk) 18:50, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :I'm so glad you infrom me about Vandalism. Thanks :) :GTAFan86 (talk) 18:14, April 19, 2016 (UTC) what platform do you play on? Can i join Chat ? Hi good morning. can i join gta wiki's chat? GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 08:34, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Can I do ? GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 13:31, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Of course you can :P It's just like a messaging wall, live. :) Monk Talk 13:32, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks :) well how can i do ? GTAFanBoy86 (talk) 14:38, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: Signature I'm also wanted to thank you to helping me about my signature. I made it now :) GTAFanBoy86 Talk 16:55, April 23, 2016 (UTC) RE: User Yeah, but I thought because he hasn't been warned about removing warnings before I'd let him off this one time. Anything else is a block though. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:58, April 24, 2016 (UTC) GTA IV Screenshot PS3 Hello again. let me ask how can i get a screenshot from gta iv on ps3 i wanted it for so long and i don't know how can i do. GTAFanBoy86 Talk 15:04, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding my resumed activity Hello again Monk, how was your holiday? I have just returned from mine today (or yesterday for me, due to our time difference), and I certainly wish that it were longer, as I love being in my home country of Singapore. I will likely return there again later this year. I see that quite a bit has changed during my absence, the most significant of which appears to be the addition a much-needed bot to perform all the exceedingly repetitive tasks that I seem to spend the majority of my editing time fixing - such as the all-too-common error of not italicizing Grand Theft Auto titles, which is a task that I find particularly irritating to perform over and over again. Might I ask who or what helped you write the bot's code? Finally, we seem to have one less Patroller, but I cannot work out who the departed Patroller is, so could you please inform me? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:32, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :Glad you enjoyed your holidays. Mine was fab as well, and I'm married ;) :I didn't really gain any "help" (I usually learn things myself), I just gained inspiration and the relevant information from the Community Wiki blog about Bots (find it :P), where I got the basics. From there, I got the bot made official (marked as a bot to avoid it showing as a normal user), and since then I learnt all the techniques. :Also, both Myth hunter and Mortsnarg were demoted due to bad activity; I introduced a new policy that basically states that, making tiny edits once per month isn't allowed, as it still shows inactivity (unless you warn users you will be away for a period of time, sensibly). The new policy(ies) is/are called GTA Wiki:Oddjob-ing :) :Monk Talk 15:36, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I have seen the new policy now, and it is, I feel, a good one. Admittedly I personally could have been more active during my Singaporean holiday, since I had an Internet connection for most of my time there, but I was out and about for most of the day almost every day, as I was meeting my relatives there - whom I had not seen in six years - and also met one of my Xbox LIVE friends as well (another Friend wanted to meet me, but was preoccupied during my time in Singapore, so I have to meet him on my next trip there). Just to verify, does this bot of yours correct unitalicized Grand Theft Auto titles? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:49, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::At the moment, no, as I don't feel its necessary for all pages, but I can make it do that. It is essentially fixing the headings, rather than the words itself. Monk Talk 15:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::In my opinion, I feel that that function should be enabled. Unless I am mistaken, is it not so that any Grand Theft Auto title should be italicized? If this is not the case, please inform me as to when it is not. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:56, April 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::I'll get the bot to do it then :) Monk Talk 15:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::By the way, I would like to congratulate you on your marriage! Apologies, I meant to say this sooner, but I forgot to do so. ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 12:47, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Thanks! :) It's really great, and I'm very happy. :) Monk Talk 15:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm so sorry if i did a fault during 12 days i want to say i'm so sorry if i did anything so bad during this 12 days "sorry" if i did ruin any pages :( i'm regret :((( GTAFanBoy86 Talk 11:31, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :It's okay :) We all learn. Look here for just how bad my beginning was, and then look where I am now :p It's possible to show you can improve, evidently. Monk Talk 15:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::And now you're the best bureaucrat in my opinion along with other bureaucrats. GTAFanBoy86 Talk 15:39, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :::I appreciate that, thank you :) Monk Talk 15:41, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the "10000Edits" Userbox template Good day Monk. I take it that you are a fair hand at Adobe Photoshop, so I would like you to fix an issue that has been bugging me for the past few months, but that no-one other than myself seems to have noticed: the Userbox template "10000Edits" is a golden badge, despite the fact that the "5000Edits" Userbox template is also a golden badge. Could you please change the badge for 10,000 edits into a platinum one (including changing the wording of the description) so that the two badges are different? Thank you in advance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:42, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Will do soon. Thanks for pointing that out. Monk Talk 15:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Uranus So you added better pictures for the Uranus. Good job but my work was useless :/ Would be wonderful if you could add pictures for Rapid GT wiki page and Kuruma, or should I? because you take better pictures, idk how. Xronix01 (talk) 13:12, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :1) The images you uploaded: ::#Didn't match the Image Policy (see here for how to follow the Media Policy, and any other vehicle design galleries for how to name them to match every other installment). ::#Didn't match the Manual of Style for design galleries (see the page for information on both GTA IV and GTA V design galleries, demonstrating how they should be done to match the rest and the stylisation of them in general). :2) You're images weren't good quality; the angles weren't right and the color scheme was too dark. :3) There are several vehicles lacking design galleries, the ones you mentioned I'm taking care of right now. Monk Talk 15:17, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Speaking of Design Galleries, are there any ones (for V) that you don't plan doing/don't mind that someone else does them? I'm bored :p 15:55, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Mind doing some air vehicles, Wild? I've done a few, but I'm bored of doing them xD I think you'll be better at them than me. :) Monk Talk 15:57, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Did SuperVolito, Annihilator, and Valkyrie for now. What do you think? btw if you're doing IV pics at the moment, Annihilator needs f/r quarters for the Version History Gallery. 17:06, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::They're brilliant mate. Doing some V ones right now, but I'll get to IV later tonight (and the weekend continued). Would be a great opportunity for be to get first-generation Police Cruiser/Police Patrol GTA IV design gals, since I reinstalled the game after it started giving me that bullshit "fatal error" message. Will eventually restore my mods, but while the game is pretty much stock, it'd be a great opportunity. :) :::PS I hope you don't mind me replacing your Adder pic; yours were excellent, but the angle just wasn't right at all xD I've redone them AGAIN today after not being satisfied with the detail on mine :P Monk Talk 17:09, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::I remember this error when I went a bit too far with modding lol. Too much added cars. And no, I don't mind. I didn't like the angle, either, the car looked a bit skewed from that angle. I was going to replace it one day, or just leave it for someone else to do it anyway so don't worry about it :P 18:14, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Should i get a car picture at Happiness Island ? GTAFanBoy86 Talk 17:27, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Regarding categories for image license boilerplate templates Good day Monk, I sent a message to Ricardo on the 28th of April, 2016 regarding the categories that image license boilerplate templates should be on, but he seems to be away for now, as he has yet to reply to me as of the time of my writing of this message. Forgive my impatience, but could you please read the message that I sent to him and try to answer my questions? I have posted a copy of the original message that I sent to Ricardo below: Regarding your changes to the screenshot license templates Good day Ricardo, I have noticed that you have added all of the screenshot license boilerplates to the screenshot categories of the games they refer to. May I ask why you have done this? I was of the opinion that the screenshot categories were only for the screenshots of the relevant games and not for the license boilerplates, and I deliberately coded the "Screenshot" template to only add the screenshots to the category, instead of the license boilerplates themselves. If the license boilerplates are also meant to be in the screenshots categories, I will recode the "Screenshot" template to make it add the license boilerplates to the relevant categories. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:11, April 28, 2016 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:19, April 30, 2016 (UTC)